Commissar Hark
Commissar Viktor Hark is the chief Commisariat officer in the Tanith 1st Regiment. He joined the Ghosts of Hagia, originally as Gaunt's observer, but following his subject's success joined the regiment proper and built a reputation as a solid but respectable advisor. Commendable in his quiet, understated approach to discipline, Hark is none the less ruthless and often unsympathetic, although his admiration for Gaunt has led him to change his style dramatically. Hark is now one of the most trusted men in the First. Appearance Hark is a solidly built man, due to years of fine living, with a great deal of bulk solidified by soldiering. He was black hair and a head that "rises from his shoulders like the tip of a bullet". Due to wounds taken at the Civitas Beati on Herodor, Hark bears a cybernetic augmented arm. Personality Often described as being an odd character, Hark seems to combine an odd mixture of quietly spoken low beat discretion and utterly ruthless discipline. This seems to be due to his attitude that Commissar's must be required to adapt to circumstances. While one moment Hark may show almost blasse indifference to rule breaking, he will come down heavily and often fatally on those he sees as having committed a greater offence. Hark has also shown himself to be above pettiness and spite, expressing his admiration for Gaunt on Hagia despite it being entirely one way, and having now qualms about joining the regiment permanently. An odd trait that Hark possesses is his habit of beginning conversations with people half way through, dispensing with formalities and welcomes. Early Life & Background Not a great deal is discernable from Hark's life, other than that he seems to be from a fine line of breeding and is well educated, and his roots are doubtlessly mixed in money due to his position and candour. Where he was born and where he grew up are not disclosed, and the closest thing Hark has come to towards revealing his personal history is joking to Dorden that his mother was a wrestler. It is known, however, that at some point he promoted to the command staff of Lord-General Lugo, who he served personally. During this time he studied Gaunt's records and historym before suggesting to Lugo the honour guard mission. At this point, whether due to his own recognisance, or under orders, he chose to join the mission and accopany Gaunt in the role of and adviser/enforcer. Hagia & The Honour Guard Mission During the battle to retake the holy shrineworld of Hagia from the 'Infardi' (Ershul) forces under Pater Sin, Hark was serving as one of Lugo's chief advisors. Following the destruction of the citadel, Lugo's efforts to disgrace Gaunt for his part in the defeat were seemingly backed up by Hark. After arriving at the Doctrinopolis, Lugo took dinner with Gaunt, accompanied by Gaunt, where he explained to the Tanith commander that his career was over. During the meal, Hark remained silent, irritating Gaunt. Lugo then announced that Hark had arranged a redemption mission for Gaunt to take his Tanith, with a escort of Pardus armour, up to the Shrinehold, resting place of Saint Sabbat, and to take her mortal remains back to the Doctrinopolis for extraction. Hark, speaking fully for the first time, told Gaunt that the mission would help his cause for the future, and that he would accompany the honour guard to maintain discipline. Gaunt displayed open contempt for Lugo and Hark and left the dinner early to make preperations. (Honour Guard, 2001) During the transit of the convoy along the Tembarong road, Hark rides one of the command Salamanders with Captain Herodas, while Gaunt takes his own vehicle in an attempt to stay clear of the Commissar. During a stop, Hark gatecrashes a conversation between Major Kleopas and Gaunt, reporting that he has heard shooting. Gaunt treats him dismissively and then ditches him by giving Kleopas something to discuss with Hark. With Gaunt gone, he asks Kleopas what he thinks of Gaunt, and the Pardus officer replies that he has the upmost respect for Gaunt, but that he won't have his words recorded. (Honour Guard, 2001) After the convoy is ambushed, Hark leads an infantry counter attack and marshalls the defence, saving Herodas from being killed by a loose chelon. Following the battle's end, Hark leaps to Gaunt's defence after a verbal assault from Intendant Elphan, citing Gaunt's record and backing up his statement that such things happen on the battlefield. After Elphan storms off, Gaunt quizes Hark on why he defended up and the claim that he truly was responsible for defeat at the Doctrinopolis. Hark simply replies that Lord-General cannot be held accountable, and that despite the seeming unfairness of the situation, it has to be the way it is. For the first time Gaunt has some respect for Hark, and asks him to arrange dispositions for the wounded to return to the city. (Honour Guard, 2001) The Tanith 1st Following the success of Gaunt and the Tanith at the Shrinehold, and the new respect that Gaunt found for Hark during the final battle, the former allowed him to join the regiment to help expand it's commissariat influence and maintain order. His first field with the regiment was at Phantine, where he played an active part in the training stages for the air assault, marshalling his men in practice engagements with forces under Gaunt with taciturn discipline. () Misc Trivia *Was one of three major new characters introduced in Honour Guard (The other two being Cuu and Zweil) *Along with Gaunt, Ludd, Eszrah, and Kolding, he is one of the only members of the regiment not to originate from Tanith, Verghast or Belladon. *One of five members of the regiment to feature prominent augmetics (the others being Domor, Varl, Neskon and Merrt) *Despite being seen as more ruthless and disciplinarian than Gaunt, he has only conducted summary execution upon one person, Gadovin. Gaunt has done this four times (with Modile, and three unnamed Aexe orderlies). Category:Commissars Category:Pages that need help